Ed et la peinture
by ErzaKH
Summary: Ed voulait juste peindre. Mais un événement imprévu va tout chambouler ! K plus pour vulgarité ... Deux ou trois fois xDD


_**Ed et la peinture :**_

Cette fois-ci, Edward Elric est décidé : il va sérieusement se mettre à peindre. Avec l'argent qu'il a mis de côté, le blondinet acheta de quoi pouvoir mettre en œuvre son talent artistique. Le garçon revint donc chez lui avec des pinceaux, un chevalet, quelques toiles et de la peinture, bien évidemment. Son petit frère, le voyant revenir avec toutes ces choses, l'interrogea :

 **\- Ed ? Tu comptes faire quoi avec tout ça ?**

 **\- Ça se voit pas ?! Je vais faire de la peinture ! Tu verras, je vais devenir un grand artiste !** Lui annonça-t-il, tout fier.

Désespéré, Alphonse préféra le laisser seul. Ed mit la toile sur le chevalet, prit un tabouret, puis s'installa. Il contempla longtemps, très longtemps, l'immense cadre blanc. Rien. Pas d'idée.

 **\- Quel con !** S'écria-t-il tout haut. **Je me suis même pas rendu compte que je savais pas quoi peindre !**

Se sentant un peu ridicule, il voulut sortir dans la campagne pour trouver de l'inspiration. Ce fut alors qu'une chose bizarre se produisit : la toile parla !

 **\- Hé ! Oh ! Si tu m'as acheté, c'est pas pour me laisser blanc, espèce de minus !**

 **\- QUI C'EST QUE TU VIENS DE TRAITER DE MINUS ?!**

Ni une ni deux, Ed fonça droit dans le tableau pour le détruire. Ben quoi ? Même si l'insulte venait d'une toile, ça reste une insulte ! Bref. Tout à coup, le blondinet se retrouva complètement entouré d'une substance noire. Mécontent, le jeune homme lâcha tout un tas de juron.

 **\- Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!**

 **\- Tu t'es attiré le courroux du tableau maudit qui parle ! Tu as donc besoin d'une bonne … correction !**

 **\- « Correction » ?**

Mais qu'entendait-il par correction ? Allait-il lui mettre une fessé comme faisait sa mère quand il avait fait une bêtise ? Rien que d'y penser, Ed rigola. Comment un tableau pourrait-il le punir ?! Et puis franchement, faut vraiment qu'il arrête de veiller aussi tard ! Voilà où ça le mène ! Il a des putains d'imaginations bizarres ! Soudain, les choses commencèrent sérieusement à se corser. Le blond fut entravé par des chaines invisibles, les mains dans le dos.

 **\- Hé ! T'as vraiment cru que j'suis un sadomasochiste ou quoi là ?!** Hurla-t-il à l'intention du tableau maudit qui parle.

Mais aucune réponse satisfaisante ne lui parvint. Puis, ses paupières devinrent de plus en plus lourdes. Ed lutta pour ne pas les fermer, mais c'était trop tard. Il sombra dans le royaume des songes …

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le blondinet se trouvait dans une pièce sombre. Quand ses yeux s'adaptèrent à l'obscurité du lieu, le jeune homme examina attentivement l'endroit où il était. Pièce qu'il ne reconnu pas. Et puis, tout ce qu'Ed arrivait à voir, c'était des barreaux en fer. Génial. Il se trouvait dans une cellule en plus. Manquait plus que ça ! Puis, le blond remarqua que ses mains demeuraient liées entre elle dans son dos. Merde ! Bon, ben fallait crier alors ! Il se leva et se dirigea vers la seule source de lumière : les barreaux.

 **\- Y'a quelqu'un ?!**

Pas de réponse.

 **\- Hé oooooooooh ! Vous allez répondre oui ?!**

 **\- Silence, sale voleur !** Hurla une grosse voix qu'il ne reconnu pas.

Un homme en armure s'approcha assez pour qu'Ed puisse voir son visage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était moche ! Bref, on s'en fous. Minute ! Pourquoi il venait de le traiter de voleur à l'instant ?!

 **\- Je peux savoir ce que je fous là ?!**

 **\- QUOI ?! Ne te paie pas ma tête ! Tout le monde sait qui tu es, sale voleur !**

 **\- Voleur ?! Mais je suis pas un voleur !**

 **\- Si ! Tout le royaume sait que tu essayé de voler le pendentif royal !**

 **\- Mais c'est du n'importe quoi !**

Des légers bruits de pas se firent attendre non loin. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une femme, vu le son que produisait ses chaussures : des claquements entre des talons et de la pierre. Puis, une magnifique jeune fille se posta devant sa cellule. Ses magnifiques cheveux bruns tombaient dans son dos. Et sa longue robe argentée en disait beaucoup sur sa classe sociale. On dirait une princesse comme dans les contes que lui lisait sa mère avant de s'endormir quand il était petit ! La jolie jeune fille le regarda de ses grands yeux marrons pétillants de gentillesse. Mais, son visage afficha une mine triste. Elle prit alors la parole :

 **\- Djidane … Tu me déçois énormément ! Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, tu ne te préoccupes toujours que de voler ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas supporter ce comportement plus longtemps. Cela me désole de devoir faire ça, mais j'en suis forcée. Je te banni de ce royaume à tout jamais.**

 **\- Euh … Pardon mais … J'crois qu'y a erreur sur la personne là !**

La brune parut confuse un instant et leva un sourcil. Mais elle se ravisa bien vite et fronça les sourcils, admirant Edward le plus possible, comme si elle cherchait à déceler le moindre mensonge. A côté, le chevalier porta la main à son épée, prêt à l'utiliser.

 **\- Ne te moque pas de la reine Grenat, mécréant !**

 **\- Mais c'est vrai !** Plaida le blondinet. **Je ne suis pas ce Djidane dont vous parlez ! Moi, c'est Edward Elric, Ed pour faire court. Bref, j'suis pas un voleur, alors sortez-moi de là, s'il vous plaît !**

 **\- C'est impossible ! Tu mens ! Tu cherches juste à t'innocenter !** Hurla l'homme en armure

 **\- Steiner, calmez-vous !** Ordonna la Reine. **Ce jeune homme a raison.**

Le dénommé Steiner la regarda avec une mine d'incompréhension. Apparemment, il demandait un peu plus d'explications. Et il était vrai qu'Ed en voudrait bien, lui aussi ! Après tout, il avait été enfermé ici à tord !

 **\- Regardez bien. Ce garçon a les mêmes cheveux blonds, la même voix, la même taille mais …**

 **\- Hé ! Vous avez quoi avec ma taille !** S'écria l'intéressé. **Je vous signale que je mesure exactement un mètre soixante, et j'estime que c'est une très bonne taille !**

 **\- Je disais,** reprit la reine Grenat furieuse de s'être faite interrompre, **il ne possède pas les mêmes yeux.**

Le chevalier ouvrit donc la cellule et entra à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha un peu plus du blondinet et examina ses yeux. Il vit des yeux dorés comme de l'or.

 **\- Effectivement, ce garçon n'est pas Djidane. Veuillez nous excuser pour cet accusation !**

Steiner défit les chaines retenant Ed. Celui-ci, une fois libre, s'étira de tout son long, découvrant son bras droit métallique. La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux à la vue de ce membre de fer. Le jeune homme, remarquant la tête choquée de la reine demanda :

 **\- Vous n'avez donc jamais vu de mécha-greffe ?**

 **\- Non. C'est ce que vous avez au bras ?**

 **\- Oui.** Répondit-il simplement, sans plus d'explications.

Il était vrai que rien d'en parler, il se souvenait avec effroi de cet fameuse nuit d'horreur où Al et lui avaient tenté de ramener leur mère à la vie. Puis, le blondinet vit le visage de la princesse se remplir de larmes.

 **\- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?** Demanda-t-il, inquiet

 **\- Nous sommes à la recherche de Djidane depuis plusieurs mois. En fait, quand nous vous avons trouvé, nous étions persuadés qu'il s'agissait de lui. Mais nous faisions faute route.** Répondit Steiner

 **\- Je me retire dans mes appartements.** Annonça tristement la belle jeune fille.

Ed la regarda s'éloigner. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir l'aider. Mais comment ? Et puis, il avait d'autre chose à penser, comme retrouver Alphonse, par exemple ! Steiner lui montra gentiment la sortie du château. Le chevalier lui indiqua comment se rendre dans le centre-ville. Le blond allait devoir prendre une barque qui l'emmènera sur une autre rive. Ceci fait, le jeune garçon se retrouva donc sur la grande place. Elle demeurait très animée, ce jour-ci ! Des marchands vendaient toutes sortes de choses dont il n'avait encore jamais vu ! Ed s'approcha de l'un d'eux. Il s'agissait d'un homme chien. Rien de très choquant, après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu dans sa vie … Bref, il regarda un peu plus sur l'étalage. Il s'y trouvait plusieurs breuvages alignés par couleur, allant du bleu, passant par le vert et se finissant par du violet. Toutes ces bouteilles lui paraissait tellement étrange !

 **\- Vous êtes intéressé, jeune homme ?**

 **\- A quoi servent celles-ci ?** Demanda le blondinet, curieux

 **\- Les roses ? Eh bien … C'est une potion d'amour ! Une seule goutte et la jeune fille dont vous êtes amoureux tombera amoureuse de vous en un clin d'œil !** Expliqua le vendeur

 **\- Alors je vous en prends une fiole !**

 **\- Bien sûr cela vous ferra … Oh ! Roi Djidane ! Veuillez m'excuser, je ne vous avais pas reconnu !** Affirma le marchand en se courbant pour réaliser une révérence. **Ce sera gratuit pour vous, bien évidemment !**

Le marchand lui tendit la fiole. Ed s'en saisit aussitôt. Après tout, si on lui offrait, autant la prendre ! La potion en main, il marcha tout en l'examinant. A quoi pourrait-elle lui servir ? Pour que son frère trouve enfin l'amour dont il rêvait tant ? Pourquoi pas ? Mais après, que faire avec le reste de la potion ? Le blond repensa alors à sa meilleure amie, Winry. En vérité, il en avait toujours pincé pour le jolie blonde. Donc cette potion lui servira, à lui aussi ! Et comme ça, il n'aurait pas besoin de lui avouer ses sentiments ! Ouai, ça, c'était un super plan ! Le garçon, le sourire aux lèvres et le visage un peu rouge, continua à marcher sans vraiment regarder où il allait. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était le contenu du breuvage. Puis, puisqu'il ne faisait attention à rien, il fonça droit sur quelqu'un, et quelque chose d'horrible se passa ! Ed fit tomber la fiole et cette dernière se cassa et son contenu se déversa dans toute la ruelle.

 **\- Hé ! T'as vu c'que t'as fait ?! Mais … Tu es … Non ! Impossible !**

Le blondinet pointa du doigt l'inconnu au manteau ébène que se trouvait devant lui en pouffant :

 **\- T'es aussi petit que moi !**

 **\- QUOI ?! J'te signale que je mesure exactement un mètre soixante, et j'estime que c'est une très bonne taille !** Râla la personne en face de lui

 **\- Hein ? J'ai déjà entendu ta voix … On se connait ? D'ailleurs, c'est qui sous ce capuchon ?**

En face de lui, le passant enleva sa capuche. A la vue de son visage, le blondinet manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Alors, c'était lui ! Oui, ça ne pouvait être que lui ! Les mêmes cheveux dorés, la même taille, la même voix. La seule chose de différant fussent ses yeux. On aurait dit des frères jumeaux !

 **\- Hé !** Répliqua Edward, **on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau !**

 **\- Ouai. Notre rencontre devait être écrite !**

 **\- Heu … Si tu le dis … Bref, t'aurais pas vu un tableau maudit qui parle, par hasard ?**

 **\- Ah, non désolé. Mais on a pleins de tableau au château, peut-être qu'il y sera.**

 **\- Attends, t'es pas sérieux là ?! Je viens à peine d'en sortir !**

 **\- Ben alors, t'y retourne !** Rigola Djidane.

Le blond aux yeux bleus força le jeune Ed à revenir au château. Avant d'entrer, Djidane remit son manteau noir, ce qui intrigua son jumeau. D'ailleurs, il s'empressa de le questionner :

 **\- Pourquoi t'as remis ta capuche ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas que Dagga me reconnaisse.**

 **\- Dagga ? C'est qui ?**

 **\- Fais pas attention à ce que je dis … Tiens ! Y a un tableau là-bas !** S'empressa t-il de faire remarquer

 **\- C'est ça, change de sujet …** Marmonna le jeune alchimiste dans son coin.

Bref. Le blond aux yeux doré s'approcha de la toile et la toucha. Tout à coup, une lumière l'aveugla ! Il put rapidement entendre plusieurs personnes crier son nom. Parmi elles, Ed reconnu facilement celles de Grenat, Steiner et Djidane.

* * *

Quand le blondinet se réveilla, il reconnu rapidement la personne qui criait très fort son prénom. Il s'agissait de Al, son petit frère.

 **\- Tu m'as fait peur !** S'écria le garçon en armure. **Tu es tombé d'un seul coup, puis tu t'es mis à crier. Et enfin, tu as pleuré. Que s'est-il passé, Ed ?**

 **\- Al … Non, c'est rien, t'inquiètes pas !**

Et oui, tout ceci n'était que le rêve d'Edward. A force de chercher de l'inspiration, celui-ci avait fini par s'endormir … Quel flemmard, quand même !


End file.
